d3unityfandomcom-20200214-history
Sader
Crusaders are unbending champions of faith and law. These living fortresses use impenetrable plate and towering shields to wade through scores of foes, leaving demonic bodies smoldering in their wake. Sader Training Week (June 22-29): Q&A with UL experts CALLMEOCT, solar, Tragics Contributors, please use this build template (copy&paste here) to organize and format new content. A build should contain Active Skills, Passive Skills, Gear and Affix Selection (optimal stats), as well as Team Buffs. Roland's Burning Sweep (2.10) http://www.diablofans.com/builds/1595-rolands-burning-sweep This T6 capable build is effective in both AOE and single target damage. It's fun to play because attack speed is insane and mobs die quickly. Damage primarily comes from spender sweep attack buffed by Roland's set and fire skill dmg +, and Maximus's fire chain. Wrath generation is aided by increased attack speed of Punish, and Righteousness passive. You never have to worry about running out of wrath. Thanks to Angel Hair Braid, punish as a primary skill deals about 17m+ dmg, and provides great mob debuff and offense buff. Below is a sample game play video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4inExkY8mM&list=PLbtCLuDf-AylJt1Ru5Hg__XVtz2yYm8nn Gear Affix Selection Head: Str, Vit, CC, Socket (Roland), or Fire+, Str, IAS, CC or Socket (Andarial) Shoulders: Str, Vit, RA, CDR Amulet: Fire+, CC/CD, Socket, Str Torso: Str, Vit, Life+, 3 Sockets (Roland), or Fire+, Str, Vit, 3 Sockets (Cindercoat) Wrists: Fire+, Str, Vit, CC Hands: Str, CC, CD, CDR, Vit Waist: Str, Vit, RA, Punish+ (Roland), or Str, Vit, IAS, CD (Witching Hour) Legs: Str, Vit, Punish+, 2 Sockets Feet: Str, Vit, Armor, Sweep Attack+ Ring: Str, CC, CD, CDR or Socket (RoRG), Fire+, Elite+, CD, CC or Soket (SoJ) Weapon: Fire+, Str, Socket Shield: Str, CC, Sweep Attack+, CDR (Legcy Hellskull) Total Fire Damage + about 100, Punish dmg+ 30, Sweep Attack dmg+ 130 Shotgun Build (2.06) Popular in saders community, SG is the most effective build that provides massive burst damage and great protection. Active and Passive Skills us.battle.net/d3/en/calculator/crusader#YlVdfQ!aWSd!acbYbY Gear and Affix Selection Build requires full Arkkan set and Fate of the Fell 2h flail. Royal ring + Aughid's shoulders + bracers or Unity ring + Akrkkan shoulders + Reapers Wraps. Captain cremson belt + boots or Witching hour + Arkkan boots. Helm: socket with diamond Str, Vit, cc, Shoulders: Str, Vit, cdr, Heaven's Fury skill + Bracers: holy+, Str, Vit, cc Chest: Str, Vit, Fury skill+, 3 sockets with rubies Belt: Str, Vit, RA, life + (captain belt) or Str, Vit, cc, cd (WH) Pants: Str, Vit, RA, 3 sockets with rubies Ring: Str, cc, cd, cdr (regular ring) or Holy+, Str, cc/cd (Unity or SOJ) Boots: Str, Vit, RA, Armor. Shield: cdr, cc, Str, Fury skill+ Gloves: Str, cdr, cc, cd Optimal Stats 1000 RA, 21000 armor, 37 cdr (high dmg 1.8m dps), 51 cdr (high AC coverage with 1.3m dps), 300k + health pool Team Buffs Offense: Laws of valor (100+ cd, 7ias) Defense: Other two laws, Iron Skin Nephalem Glory Orb: Promise of Glory bracers Crowd Control: Provoke, Judgement, Condemn Mob Debuff: Shield Glare - Divine Verdict (20% extra dmg to mobs) Holy Glare Gun Build (2.06) Build Characteristics * Heaven’s Fury deals massive damage with Fate of Fell and stacked + holy skill dmg. * Shield Glare provides effective crowd control and sufficient wrath generation, by affecting all surrounding enemies with The Final Witness. * Falling Sword helps player escape certain enemy crowd control effects, incapacitates surrounding enemies. * Full Akkhan set and stacked skill cooldown reduction help maintain active Akarat’s Champion and the availability of Shield Glare and Falling Sword. Holy Skill Selection Active * Punish increases block chance and survivability. * Fires of Heaven deals massive damage with three beams using Fate of Fell. It’s a holy shotgun without relying on CDR. * Zealous Glare blinds all surrounding enemies and quickly increases wrath with The Final Witness. * Laws of Valor increase critical damage for team. * Falling Sword Flurry gets player out of sticky situation and incapacitates surrounding enemies. * Akarat’s Champion Prophet buffs defense and offense and revives player. Passive * Finery increases strength. * Heavenly Strength is mandatory for Fate of Fell. * Holy Cause increases damage and heals player. * Divine Fortress increases armor. * Wrathful heals player with stacked +life from globes. Cooldown Reduction: Mechanics After seeing alot of people on the clan channel wondering about Cooldown Reduction and Crusaders, i decided to make this short guide about it. The following Cooldown Reduction Calculator was developed by IcemanF1 and KamelJabber from Banned of Gamers; and made me learn alot about it. Make sure you check it; leaving link, below. http://bannedofgamers.com/index.php?cdr/ Why should you check this calculator? # It offers a character sheet to input the amount of Cooldown Reduction you currently have (or could have) by armor slot. # It accounts for Passive skills that alter your cooldowns. # It ALSO accounts for Set item bonuses that reduce your cooldowns. # It's very comprehensive, but is constantly growing with player feedback. # It's incredibly well-organized and very easy to use, featuring both graphics- and text-based layouts. Why Cooldown reduction is important? The more cooldown reduction you have, the more akarat champion uptime + Every skill that involves CDR: with a certain % of CDR, you'll be able to reach Permanent Akarat champion! How much %CDR do i need to Perma akarat? ''' You need around 56% number is 55.X to be exactly! '''Do i need 56%CDR to be a good crusader? No, of course not, but you should try to get as closer as you can! Are there breakpoints? ' Yes. I know that having 56% will make you lose alot of DPS. So, i'd recommend you to reach the 52.5CDR breakpoint around there. '''With 52.XCDR, do i reach Perma Akkarat? ' No, as i said before, you need 56%, but with that number, your Akarat cooldown will be around 1 second, wich is awesomee! I hope this short guide introduced you about how cooldown reduction works around Akarat Champion and crusaders! '''If your wondering how i distributed the CDR on my gear, im leaving my profile below: http://us.battle.net/d3/es/profile/CALLMEOCT-1144/hero/48191378 Category:Class Training